Monster Girl Quest: Paradox
Monster Girl Quest: Paradox is a game currently in development by Torotoro Resistance. It is the spiritual successor to the original Monster Girl Quest trilogy, taking place on a completely alternative plane. A trial version is currently available. Gameplay Paradox is quite similar to its predecessor, for Luka is the protagonist, there will be a Monsterpedia, several monsters and characters from the original trilogy will return and there will be rape-on-loss. Notable differences include the game being an RPG-styled game created with RPG Maker, instead of a visual novel made in Nscripter; the player will be able to directly move around and interact with things rather than skimming through long lines of text; other characters may join Luka on his journey (such as Ilias); and many of Luka's choices have a drastic impact in later parts of the game. Story Luka finds himself dreaming about Goddess Ilias, who tries to warn him of some upcoming threat. However, her body begins to fade, distorting her message. Luka wakes up and ponders about a Great Disaster 30 years prior caused Ilias to seemingly disappear, then writes in his diary about his dream before leaving to be "baptized" and setting off on his first journey to find his father Marcellus. Upon leaving his Mother's Inn, Luka finds that Ilias Village is in panic because Hans, the village lumberjack, was kidnapped and taken to the Slime Girl Village to the North. Luka leaves and heads straight there, fighting through the hostile Slime Girls before hearing a large explosion. Upon heading to the source, he finds a young angel who reveals herself to be a younger-looking Ilias. Luka doesn't believe her and in response she attempts to punish him with Thunder of Judgement, however the attack only lightly shocks him; Ilias is confused until she conjures a mirror with her magic, and discovers she is now in a smaller body. Unable to contact help, Ilias runs away, leaving Luka confused. Luka arrives at the peak to find Hans cornered by a Bunny Slime and two Slime Girls. He manages to fend them off and rescue Hans. On his way back down he comes across Alice, also in a sealed state, who asks if he's seen a rabbit anywhere. Luka can choose to answer yes and refer to the Bunny Slime, or answer no. Alice thanks him and leaves to search for the rabbit. Upon returning to Ilias Village, Luka is confronted by Sonia, a temple priestess and his childhood best friend who was raised by Lazarus, who scolds him for nearly being late to the baptism. The two head to the Village Chief who thanks Luka for his help. Luka and Sonia then head to Ilias Temple for the baptism. The ceremony takes place, although the priest mentions since Ilias disappeared that the Goddess no longer appears for the ceremony, however as they continue the baptism Ilias suddenly appears before Luka and company and tries to warn him of the upcoming threat again. However, once again her body fades and her message was distorted, and as a result she fails to bless Luka. Luka decides to head on the journey to find his father and face this upcoming threat. After leaving the Temple, Luka learns of a commotion going on at his Mother's Inn, he arrives to find both the Sealed Alice and Sealed Ilias fighting; Luka assumes both are just a monster and young angel imitating the Great Monster Wars, but soon learns that they are both the Monster Lord and the Goddess, respectively. Luka then has to choose which one to take on his journey. After he chooses, Luka and his new traveling company head to the Village Chief's house to meet with him about some important matter. Following the meeting, Sonia meets with Luka and decides to join him as well. If the player chose Ilias, Sonia will not recognize Ilias until she is told who she really is. As they're about to leave, a mysterious man named Nero arrives, who talks with Luka about the strong presence of magic in the world that resulted from the Great Disaster. Nero mentions that magic is uncommon where he's from. He then acts confused as he sees Sonia and mentions that Luka had no childhood best friends, leaving everyone confused as he quickly leaves. The party leaves Ilias Village and heads to Iliasburg. Before they reach the city, they camp out for the night. Luka decides to practice his sword fighting before bed, as no one would train him; even Lazarus wouldn't because his fighting style is too reckless and led to his broken arm. Ilias or Alice decide to train him with Angel or Monster techniques respectively. If the player chose Alice, she teaches him Demon Decapitation. If the player chose Ilias, she will instead teach him Angel Dance. After some training and sleep, they continue to Iliasburg. They then encounter a White Rabbit at the city entrance. The White Rabbit mentions Granberia not being here this time, which triggers an illusion in Luka's mind of Granberia. Luka and company attempt to talk with the White Rabbit about her motives and why Granberia was mentioned; the White Rabbit answers that she's here to guide Alice and mentions that she did not cast the Six Ancestor's Great Seal on either Ilias or Alice. After some dialogue, Luka can try to force an elaboration, but this results the White Rabbit summoning a Bunny Slime and two Slime Girls to fight Luka. After the battle, The White Rabbit leaves while accidentally dropping a Key to Hades. Luka and his party are free to explore Iliasburg, where the demo ends. Gallery 126.jpg|Alipheese the First 127.jpg|Minagi, one of the Six Ancestors, ancestor of the Succubus bloodline 128.jpg|Hiruko, one of the Six Ancestors, ancestor of the Scylla bloodline 129.jpg|Eden, the first Seraphim 130.jpg|Zion, the second Seraphim 131.jpg|Gnosis, the third Seraphim 141.jpg|Lilith, the oldest of the three Lilith sisters 143.jpg|Morigan, the second-born of the three Lilith sisters 142.jpg|Asteroth, the youngest of the three Lilith sisters 144.jpg|Archangel Michaela 151.jpg|Archangel Lucifina 145.jpg|Archangel Gabriela 146.jpg|Archangel Uriela 147.jpg|Archangel Raphaela 148.jpg|Archangel Sariela 149.jpg|Archangel Metatrone 150.jpg|Archangel Sandalphone Category:Monster Girl Quest